Many devices have been developed to improve the safety of individuals participating in water sports, or other activities in and around the water. Notably, the increasing development and use of personal flotation devices, such as life vests, etc., have had a significant impact on water safety. As is commonly understood, when the user of a personal flotation device is in the water, either through intentional entry, or by falling in, etc., a personal flotation device may maintain a user's head above the water. By maintaining the user's head above the water, a personal flotation device may significantly reduce incidents of drowning.
While a personal flotation device may reduce drowning risks, many waterborne activities carry other risks as well. Collisions between watercraft, such as boats, personal watercraft, etc., pose a serious danger. Activities such as the use of personal watercraft, water skiing, etc., may often involve repeated entries into the water by participants. For example, while the water skier is making a run, most of the water skier's body is above the water, and the skier can be easily seen by watercraft operators. However, if the water skier falls, only their head and a portion of their torso may be above the water, making it difficult for watercraft operators to identify and avoid the water skier. Such poor visibility may lead to collisions between watercraft and individuals in the water.
Personal flotation devices may be provided in bright colors, such as red, yellow, etc., in an attempt to increase the visibility of a user. While bright coloration is effective when the user is out of the water, by the nature of the device, when a user is in the water the majority of a personal flotation device is beneath the surface of the water, which reduces the effectiveness of any visibility enhancing coloration.